


Gavin's Mom Face

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gavin's Mom Face

“Edmund? Edmund? Where’d you go, Enderman?” Gavin called out as he searched around the office for his elusive boyfriend. Originally he’d seen the Enderman with Kerry and Miles, the guys trying to teach him how to skateboard. From the frustrated look on Edmund’s face and the scrapes Gavin had seen on his knees, it wasn’t going as well as planned.

“Has anyone seen Edmund?” Gavin called through the office. Burnie stuck his head out of his office, throwing his shoe and hitting Gavin square in the chest, whooping with glee at the hit. Gavin groaned at not being able to dodge the hit but they quickly forgot it.

“He was with Kerry and Miles, wasn’t he? They’ve got to be around here somewhere,” Burnie answered, being forced to jump back as a skateboarding Miles came flying past, followed by Kerry and flanked by Edmund on their own. Edmund seemed to have improved, but not enough to be able to properly swerve around Gavin. The Brit closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, just to hear a thud and an ‘oof’ from behind him. He opened his eyes, seeing no sign of Edmund, but when he turned around, sure enough there was his boyfriend, sprawled out on the ground and slightly propped up against the wall with a dazed look on his face.

Gavin ran over and knelt down next to Edmund, checking him for any head wounds and his eyes for a concussion but when he saw he was fine, Gavin slapped him over the back of the head with an expression on his face that screamed ‘you idiot’.

“Why were you skating in the office, love?” Gavin asked, helping Edmund to his feet as Miles and Kerry ran over with their skateboards in hand.

“Ed, are you okay?” Miles asked, just to flinch back, along with Kerry, when Gavin turned around and set the most _terrifying_ glare on them.

“Why are you egging on my boyfriend to skate around the office and get himself hurt? Hm?” Gavin asked in a tone of voice that made the other men feel like they were being reprimanded by their mothers.

“We uh, we didn’t think he’d-“ Miles started, going red as he stared sheepishly at his feet, Kerry doing the same beside him while he gently nudged his skateboard around with his foot.

“No, you didn’t think. You could have seriously hurt someone else or yourselves. Take the bloody skateboarding outside,” Gavin ordered, and the other men, having amazingly regressed into 5 year olds, stared at their feet and gently shoved each other, blaming each other for getting them in trouble as they walked out of the office. Gavin didn’t notice Burnie chuckling at his ‘mom face’ because he had an Enderman’s arms wrapping around his waist and an apologetic kiss being pressed to his temple.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. Can I keep playing with Miles and Kerry?” Edmund asked and Gavin frowned.

“Fine, but no skateboarding in the building. And wear some bloody knee pads for god’s sake,” Gavin said, giving Edmund a quick kiss on the lips before the Enderman ran outside to skateboard with the others and Gavin went back into the office, completely forgetting what he’d gone to get Edmund for in the first place.


End file.
